


Come Back

by Yoonmin_Trash_14



Series: stray kids x reader [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College, Comfort, Drabble, Floof, Multi, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonmin_Trash_14/pseuds/Yoonmin_Trash_14
Summary: He vanished. But he'd come back. Come back for you.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> i know i havent posted anything in a while plez forgive moi

It was after your last final exam, when you broke. You were sitting on the bench at the bus stop, waiting to catch the bus to your suite building, crying. Your face in your hands, you start sobbing and you can’t even hide the sound. You miss when life was simpler, when there was less stress, when you didn’t have to care abrout tuition or failing finals and not getting a job. You wish you had someone’s arms to curl up into, someone who could piece you back together when you fell apart. When you thought of that someone, though, you couldn’t shake the image of Seungmin, holding you that day on the balcony, when you were at your weakest. But Seungmin disappeared. Vanished the next day. When he left, all he said was “I’ll come back. I’ll come back for you.” And you’ve been waiting for that day ever since. And now, you looked up at the sky and got up to catch the bus. But right when you got up, trying to wipe the tears that were still streaming down your face, you felt two warm hand pull you into a lap. Their hands were warm to the touch, and their chest even more so. You looked up, and this time when the tears came, they weren’t in mourning. Seungmin. He’d come back. Come back for you. When you needed him most. He pulled you into his chest and wiped your tears and kissed you over and over again.  
“I promised you I’d come back, my angel”  
“For good?”  
“Forever and always, with you”  
He walked you off with him into the greenery, and you couldn’t care less about anything else in the world. You had Seungmin. And he’d come back. Come back, for you.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this super short drabble sated your hunger  
> i might have a surprise comin for yalls


End file.
